Looking Into His Smiling Eyes
by TheHarmonyAlliance
Summary: Aftter the death of Hermione's Parents. She feels terrible. She doesn't even know how they died. Can Her new friend harry Help her? Next he tells her he has a secret she can't tell anybody else. What Is she supposed to tell him when she discovers her secret is the same as his. Rated T for death,Depression,suicidal thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**HI Guys. Harmony here! anyways this is my first story. So dont be to critical I didn't really know what I wanted t owrite so I just started Writing Hope you Guys like it anyways.**

I was just walking down the street when I saw him. He looked about my age which was ten. Dark black hair, Round glasses, he was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. At first I was a bit skeptical about going over to him. I know I've seen him before now, walking around the streets. He's never with anybody. Just like me... Maybe he has no friends, or they could be away on vacation. I dont even know what school he goes to. I hoppe now that I live here we'll end up at the same one.

I heard a voice call hello. I looked around and It was the boy shouting at me. "Oh, Hi" I managed to say. "I've seen you wallking around before, got any friends'' The boy asked "around here I mean"

"No" I replied "we just moved here, my other friends live over an hour away." I smiled at him. He smiled back at me.

"You want to go walk down my the lake." I asked

"Sure" He replied. "what's your name anyways"

"Hermione" I smiled "and you?"

"Harry"

Harry and I walked over to the lake. Conversing about different things. "Summer is almost over" I state.

"yeah, I guess so" He replies as he swings his feet off the dock and into the water. "You know, I should get home, I have to make supper" He says.

"You make supper? How old are you"

"I'm only eleven, you" Harry asked

"Same, twelve in september." I told him smiling.

We walked home together, he left first, I still had to walk about 10 minutes till I got back to my place.

"Hello, Mom Im home, Dad you here?"

There was no reply, no note on the table... Nothing. I checked the out in the back alley. No car. I waited and waited for my parents to get home. soon I got a call.

"Hello" She answered a little shaken.

"Hello dear, are you the daugher of Jean and Cameron Granger"

"yes" I replied

"I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you that they were killed this evening"

I didn't say anything.

"you still there sweetheart"

"Yes" I replied.

"Somebody will be there to pick you up shortly and you'll be placed somewhere until a relative claims you alright"

"Yeah, okay" I say shakily"

Now what I wonder. My parents are dead. I don't even know If I have any living relatives.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I Have Chapter 2 up. I guess it could sound confusing but it will all play out later.**

The doorbell rang inside the young Harry's house.

"Hello" Harry heard a small girls voice. Slowly he walked over to the door.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Harry, My parents were killed."

"Hermione, where are you staying?"Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know, I'll be somewhere."

"Harry! who is that! Who's at the door!" Somebody yelled from the kitchen. Then walked over to the door.

"Oh, Hi, I'm Hermione. Have I Interupted something?" I asked.

"No dear, did you need something?" The lady asked.

"I... Just came to say goodbye. I'm leaving. My parents were killed last night"

I looked down at my feet. "Bye Harry, maybe i'll see you sometime." I manage to say. I start walking back to the car thats waiting to take me away. To some far off place i'll stay now. I look back at the house and wave goodbye too Harry as he waves to me.

"Harry, who was that?" My aunt asked

"Hermione, she had just moved here with her parents. We walked out by the lake and everything yesterday. She was my friend. We never really did get the chance to know each other." I replied.

"She seems like a nice girl I guess, why didn't you ask her to come in?"

"You never let me have friends over. Why is she any different?" I ask

"Harry, you need to go find this girl."

"WHY!" I yell "why is she any different. She's not important or special. You've never met her in your life! Why do you want some nobody girl who's parents have just been killed in you house. You never liked me so why her!" I yell.

"Listen to yourself. Don't you hear what you're saying. Harry I thought this girl was your friend."

"She Is.. Was. I don't know if I'm ever going to see her again." I tell my aunt.

"Go find her, Find out where she is. I'm positive she'd love to see you again."

"No, I'm fine. I don't need to see her again. She'll be alright without me"

**Thanks so much for reading. Please Review and tell me what was awesome and what can be improved! Thanks Bye bye!**


End file.
